Nosu :: Us
by Winterclaw
Summary: When young Evalia recieves a letter from the Queen's advisor, it seems her world has ended. With her father's death, she still must find a dragon to hatch for her. When one finally does, she finds she must train with the greatest of them all...
1. Atra nosu waíse fricäya

_**Atra nosu waíse fricäya **_

"Lady Evalia!"

The distressed call rang out through the barren halls of the elven palace, the smooth alabaster coated in the moon light. "Lady Evalia, I bring grave news from the battlefields of Leark S'urtu." The young girl stood from her bed, a silk robe draped over her pale shoulders. Her slender legs carried her forward as she took the message from the form of her hand maid, Toska. As Toska bowed, her lithe blond hair fell across her face. By the way the strands clung below her eyes, young Lady Evalia could tell she had been weeping. "Tell me, Toska, what has brought you to such tears?" When Toska shook her head, Evalia grasped the scroll and sent her from her chambers.

Evalia's fingers shook as she undid the yarn around the parchment. Closing her ice blue eyes for a moment, the elven princess carefully unrolled the scroll. The flowery writing was hard to decipher, but as Evalia's eyes flew across the page the writing became clear.

" _Dear Princess, _

_I regret to inform you that your father has perished on the fields of Leark S'urtu. Your mother has lived through the battle and is returning home as we speak. Until her return, you are not to leave the palace. Another message had been sent earlier to Toska and Ilion to safeguard you. If you were to look now, Olin is posted outside your chamber doors. _

_Yes, little princess, the battle has ended. The death count has come up to seven thousand, on the Empire's side. Ellesmera has only lost four thousand men. There where many injured, but they are being well taken care of. _

_Please do not let this news stop your training. I surmise you will find the right dragon very soon._

_In loyalty,_

_Cormamin_ "

In silence, Evalia let the letter drop to the floor. Her body convulsed and she crashed to the floor, ebon hair splaying across the cold, hard stone. Her eyes closed into tight slits, but still the tears spilled down her cheeks in a frenzy of sorrow. Her body was cold and numb. Cormamin, the queen's advisor, had killed her. Though her heart still beat and hot blood coursed through her veins, one single question rang in her iron guarded mind.

_How could Cormamin be so calm about this?_

Almost immediately, Evalia sat up again. Her light blue dress scattered around her as she leaped up and made toward the heavy wooden door. As she clasped the silver handle, she heard the soft sound of breathing on the other side. _That must be Olin, _she decided, but did not dwell on the matter. When she wrenched the door open, her view of the corridor was blocked by a muscular, auburn haired elf with a sharp sword in his hand. From behind him Evalia could see that his fists were clenched tightly around the sword's base. "Let me pass, Guard Olin, for I am Princess Evalia," she said in her most regal voice. Even that was choked with sorrow and tears as she began to push past Olin, making her way into the hallways. Suddenly the elf guard gripped her arm with inhuman strength, and pulled her dainty form back into her chambers. "The hour is late, my Princess. I was ordered to make sure you rest tonight, for tomorrow your mother returns. You sit next to her in the court, my lady." Olin's deep voice echoed softly in her dark room. "Leave me to go as I please, Guard! You do not hold control over me!" Evalia cried, voice rising in panic. "No," Olin said flatly, never relinquishing his grip on the young girl's arm.

"Let me be, or I shall have you arrested!"

"I have committed no crime."

Evalia opened her mouth wordlessly. Her cream coloured lips closed again and formed a tight, angry line. "My father has died, Guard Olin! Leave me to see to my people! I command this of you," cried Evalia, struggling against Olin's grip with all her might. The steadfast elf gripped her tightly, and as Evalia begged for her freedom, tears streaming down her face once more, he took her to him and held her close.

"_Atra nosu waíse fricäya , Evalia-vira. _Let us be friends."


	2. The Return of the Queen

_**The Return of the Queen**_

Evalia woke to the sound of hoof beats outside her windows. She slipped out of her bed, (Olin must have put her to sleep the previous night) and hurried across her large room. Everything looked brighter down on the terraces in Ellesmera, and suddenly the city had erupted in great cheers of joy. Heading toward them was Queen Aecidia. Seated upon her white stallion, Mavkre, she looked regal. Even so far away, Evalia could see the sadness etched on her mother's pale face. "Oh, mother, I come to comfort you."

Evalia looked down at her rumpled clothing. Sighing in disgust, she ran quickly through a small corridor in her own room. As she came to the end, she found Toska sitting in her room, reading a small leather bound book. "Toska!" Evalia said, calling the maid to attention. Marking her place, Toska ran to her, bowing with her hands cupped forward. "Yes, Princess?" She asked obediently. Touching Toska's shoulder lightly, Evalia raised her from her stance. "Help me decide what to wear to court today," She said, not in an ordering tone, but one so friendly it made Toska stare. "How...are you feeling, my liege?" Toska asked, bringing a number of silk dresses from a trunk a few feet away. Evalia remained silent for a moment, before raising her deep eyes and stating, "I am numb, Toska. Numb."

A few moments later, Evalia burst from her chambers in a dark violet dress of fine silk. It fit around her hour-glass shape in a flattering way. The sleeves of the dress hung from her arms in a graceful, yet dignified way. They where a light purple, as where her laced sandals on her feet. In her ears she wore diamonds, and her hair was braided tightly. It fell down her shoulders and stopped at the small of her back. Toska trailed behind her in a wool dress of light green. It flattered her light blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Evalia often did tell her that if she would dress in the accustomed silk of royalty and strut about the palace, she would be mistaken as one of the queens court. Behind Toska came Olin, dressed in a white silk tunic and a stunning silver belt. Hanging from the belt was his unnamed sword, also a dagger and some chains for strangling opponents.

As Evalia entered the large courtroom, she marveled at the white marble walls. Pillars lined them, and from the tall posts hung blood red banners with the Menoa Tree sewn in glittering gold thread. Around her, the Court bowed and saluted. She could see the anger in their eyes that the king would never join them again. Insistent not to let her sorrow publicly show, Evalia averted her eyes from them and let them rest on Queen Aecidia. The elven queen stared forward, gray eyes slowly filling with tears. "Hail, Princess Evalia, Daughter of Queen Aecidia and King Normond," A page called out, speaking for the Court as he usually did. Directly after he finished speaking the fallen King's name, the entire procession called out as one, "Hail, King Normond! May he Rest In Peace."

Evalia stopped and bowed on one knee. "_Kvetha_, _Kon'ongra_!_ Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," _cried Evalia. This was the custom greeting when she met her mother in the Court. Queen Aecidia raised her right hand, a small smile playing across her lips. _"Un du evarinya ono varda, Evalia-vanyali. Risa." _Evalia un-bent her knee, rising only to stride forward and take a seat by her mother on a thick, fluffy cushion. "Grave news," Began the queen, "My husband, King Normond has perished on the battle fields of Leark S'urtu. I, Queen Aecidia, shall take over rule of Ellesmara." Evalia closed her eyes, fists clenching in the folds of her dress. Toska laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, she could see the princess' muscles tense. "Hush now, My lady, your mother knows what she is doing," The young maid whispered through dark coloured lips. In her heart, Evalia had always admired her mother's courage, but now she wished her mother back to her chambers, where they could comfort each other in silent grief. She knew her wish would never be fulfilled.

"Now, daughter, I have gifts for you."

These words brought the young elf to attention. She stood as her mother did, bowing forward with her right hand across her chest. "Gifts are of no need, my Queen," She muttered in genuine surprise. Silently, Aecidia reached behind her, pulling out a long silver sheathe. "Daughter, I give to you, King Normond's sword. He had slain many with this blade, called _Aiedeil_. He wished you to use it well." She pulled the blade from its sheathe, the dark blue metal glinting in the autumn sunlight. Evalia bent on one knee again, taking the sword in her open palms. She opened her mouth to thank her mother, but the queen silenced her. "Again, I have the greatest gift anyone could give," She said quietly. From behind her she pulled a large, heavy navy coloured stone.

"But mother…that looks like-"

"A dragon egg? Yes, daughter."

Evalia took the egg as it was offered to her. The thing was heavy and cold, but a faint warmth reverberated from the center, sending vibrations up Evalia's arms. Unbeknownst to her, Toska had tied Aiedeil around her waste. The sword felt right at her side, making her comforted. The egg shook. "I thank thee, great Queen Aecidia. These gifts will be put to good use," she muttered, bowing with her arms wrapped firmly around the egg.


	3. Isidar

_**Isidar**_

She stared at it. How was she to decide what to do with it?

The Court had not lasted long. After a few more minor announcements, Queen Aecidia had dismissed them. Evalia now walked the halls, Toska off to the kitchens to fetch her a lunch. Olin was just behind her, carrying the egg with strong arms. Finally, Evalia took a moment to look him over. Indeed, he was handsome, the most handsome she had ever seen. Evalia felt her cheeks flush as his eyes met hers. "So, Olin, tell me about yourself," Evalia said, waving a gentle hand at him. The guard smiled, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "I grew here, my lady. Your mother chose me as your guard, the most interesting task in my life." He smiled after that sentence, as did the Princess. "You spoke with me last night, Olin. I must apologize for my actions, please, forgive me." She cupped a hand toward him, and he reached out his own. Placing it gently over hers, he said, "All is forgiven." Smiling, Evalia took the egg from him. It was now or never. She brushed past Olin, who took his place outside her doors.

She sat and looked at it for hours. The lunch that Toska had brought her before sat, untouched, at the edge of her bed. Evalia had not touched the egg since she set it down in a circle of pillows after her talk with Olin. It was quivering. Evalia had no idea what to do with it. What if it didn't hatch?

The egg began to squeak.

Evalia summed up her courage. She reached forward with her right hand, touching the egg with the tip of her finger.

Large, silver cracks emerged from beneath her finger.

Evalia gasped. She'd broken it.

"Oh, no…"

_Squeak._

"Its…hatching?"

_Crack._

Evalia let out a yelp and pulled away, her legs at her chest. The dark blue heap of scales squeaked again, lifting its long head.

The baby dragon squeaked at her. Clumsily, it scrambled over the pillow barricade and made its way across the bed toward its rider. "Hello, little one," Evalia whispered, holding out a small hand. As her fingertip's touched the dragon's nose, ice seared up her arm. Her veins were burning, her blood freezing. Pulling away, she whimpered as her body erupted in violent spasms of pain. A strange roaring was in her ears, rage, sorrow, loneliness. After what seemed like years, her limbs warmed. She lifted her hand and stared at the shimmering white oval in the center. "The Gedwey Ignasia," she muttered, staring into the dragon's dark, silver eyes. "Well now, little one, what shall we name you?" The babe looked at her silently. "Let me see…" Evalia murmured, pulling out a large, leather bound book. "There is Jura?" The dragon flicked a wing dismissively. "Perhaps, you are a male, then?" She questioned, flipping to the section of male names in her book. The babe gave a squeak of consent. "I see…well, there is Hirador, Fundor, Valinor?" Each name was dismissed with a flick of the wing or tail. Closing the book, Evalia racked her own brain. The dragon's eyes glittered. "There is Isidar," She said, hand on her chin. The dragon gave a loud, excited squeak. "Are you Isidar, little one?"

_Yes. _

The unexpected reply had frightened her.

"You speak?"

_Yes._

"Is that all you can say?"

_Yes._

A sense of humor. "You are a good dragon. Tomorrow, mother will see you."

_Mother._

Isidar nudged her with his velvety nose.

_Mother._

He curled up in the crook of her arm.

_Mother._


End file.
